


Talk to Me

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s one place where Derek never tells him to shut up and that’s when they’re in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> [ This edit with those tags. How could I resist. ](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/54545177892/deucaliony-so-is-no-one-gonna-write-a-tumblr)

If Stiles had a nickel for every time Derek’s told him to shut up, he’d probably have a room full of nickels. The man has said it in a multitude of ways and in all kinds of situations - fondly (when they’re alone and Derek’s trying to kiss him but Stiles just  _has_ to tell him about how technically a banana is a berry), irritated (when Derek’s trying to patch up a new set of wounds and bruises that Stiles is sporting), exasperated to the nth (when they’re on a stake out and Stiles is bored out of his  _mind_ ).   
  


But there’s one place and time where Derek  _never_ tells him to shut up and that’s when they’re in bed. Rather, he encourages it. Not in so many words but it’s in between the lingering touches to his neck, the greedy way in which Derek swallows down his words and cries. Stiles is more than happy to provide Derek with everything he has to say in those moments because Derek is just as happy to receive it.  
  


And right now, Stiles is giving it as good as he can. Because he is  _frustrated_ and the only way he can show it is by curling his hands tighter and pouring out whatever comes to his mind and dribbles out his tongue.His hands are starting to feel a little numb, much like his toes but the overwhelming pleasure that’s just growing and growing  _and growing_.  
  


"Fuuuuuck!" Stiles groans, wishing he could use his hands to push his sweaty hair off his forehead and then pull Derek closer to him. But the werewolf has been stubbornly maintaining the distance between them, staying seated on his knees with Stiles’ hitched up in his lap. Stiles can only imagine the view that Derek’s got and wonders if its as good as his. He says as much, closing his eyes as he imagines their positions reversed.  
  


That sends a cold jolt of pleasure down his spine, fingers grasping at thin air as he groans. “Wanna do this with you wanna fuck you like this wanna watch you come so hard on my dick” Stiles keeps murmuring more of his fantasy but it quickly turns into verbal appreciation off Derek’s dick. He feels light headed and punch drunk, so close and yet so far from coming. Stiles wants to stay in this beautiful place forever, wants to stay connected with Derek until time itself runs out. But he also  _really needs to come already fuck Derek stop teasing me already and just-_  
  


Derek hauls him, sweat slick skin pressing together as they kiss so hard that Stiles is certain that he’d cut his lip. The slight coopery tinge to the contact makes something in him snap, makes him brace himself on the bed and work his hips as much as he can on Derek’s dick. “Let me come please let me come please Derek please” Stiles begs, feeling desperate tears clinging to his lashes.  
  


Stiles chokes on a sob when he feels Derek’s hands moving behind to slide down his arms. He fingers the knots keeping the limbs in place before all but hissing into Stiles’ mouth, “Your fucking mouth Stiles. You have no idea what you do to me.” It comes out broken and harsh, so desperate as though Derek really thinks that Stiles doesn’t get it. Oh but he does, he  _so_ does. Enough to take advantage of it from time to time even.   
  


Instead he lets the sob out, hiding it under the soft curve of Derek’s bottom lip, before  _slamming_ his hips down. It manages to hit his prostate  _just right._ Stiles comes so hard that he blacks out, shivering as he falls against Derek’s body. He feels light as a loud when he comes too, blinking sleepily up at the older man before realizing that his hands are free now.   
  


So he raises one numb hand, waves it slightly in the air before slipping it into Derek’s sweat soaked hair. “Mmmm that was great.” Stiles murmurs against a toned shoulder, kissing the drop of sweat that’s resting there. “You want me to lie down so that you can…”  
  


Derek shakes his head, body so tense that Stiles is afraid he might break. “Like this.” The man breathes out, hips already beginning to slowly rock up. Stiles sighs happily, arms wrapped around Derek’s arms as he begins to whisper anew in the werewolf’s ear. Quiet promises for next time, the desire to feel Derek’s cum in him, what he wants to do after they both feel ready to leave the bed again and stumble into the bathroom for clean up, just where and how long he wants Derek’s tongue…  
  


It doesn’t take long for Derek to come after that last one. His hands tighten around Stiles’ waist, holding him steady as he comes. Stiles strokes Derek’s back, crooning and petting his overly warm skin with a pleased smile.  
  



End file.
